


Shattered

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Draco struggle to overcome hurt and find each other again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella prompt: Shard. Photograph, Candle, “In your hesitation, I found my answer”
> 
> Music: Human by Rag ‘n Bone Man, I’ve Got Dreams to Remember by Otis Redding, Don’t Talk to Her at Night by Marc Cohn

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325652300/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Photographs still  
Teacup shards scatter on the floor  
Tears fall down her cheeks  
Heart breaking at the door

Photographs still  
Glass shards scatter on the wall  
Tears track down his cheeks  
Heart breaking at the window

Kettle screams  
Hands shake as water pours  
Tea to calm the nerves  
Heart breaking at the stove

Kettle screams  
Hands shakes as doors close  
Tea to warm the hands  
Heart breaking at the door

Water runs  
Whiskey eyes stare at nothing  
Wishes forgotten float away  
Heart breaking at the mirror

Water runs  
Stormy eyes stare at everything  
Wishes remembered float around  
Heart breaking at the sink

Candles flicker  
Chocolate curls settle on her pillow  
Dreams broken in his hands  
Heart breaking at the moment

Candles flicker  
Sunny strands settle around his hand  
Dreams broken in her mind  
Heart breaking at the sight

Covers settle  
Shoulders shake in quiet misery  
Hopes lost to memories  
Heart breaking at the bed

Covers settle  
Shoulders drop in quiet misery  
Hopes fade to memories  
Heart breaking at the pillow

Mattress moves  
Shattered voice raises the question  
“When did you change your heart?”  
Heart breaking in the silence

Mattress moves  
Shattered voice whispers the answer  
“In your hesitation, I found my answer”  
Heart breaking in the whisper

Head turns  
Quiet eyes search his heart  
“Why did you come back?”  
Heart breaking in the asking

Head turns  
Steady eyes search her heart  
“In your pain, I found my answer”  
Heart breaking in the answer

Fingers shake  
Sunny strands slide around her hand  
“Why did you come back?”  
Heart stops in the moment

Fingers shake  
Chocolate curls settle in his hand  
“In your strength, I found my answer”  
Heart stops in the movement

Eyes close  
Fragile hopes rise in her eyes  
“Why do you stay?”  
Heart starts in the shadows

Eyes close  
Fragile promises in his eyes  
“In your hope, I found my answer.”  
Heart starts in the light

Lips meet  
Heart shards knit into one  
“When will you leave?”  
Heart heals in the night

Lips meet  
Heart shards melt into one  
“In your love, I found my answer.”  
Heart heals in the dawn


End file.
